falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Lagarde: "Recklessness is the curse of the short-sighted."
POLITICO | Speaking at a national radioshow subsidised by the FBC, THE POLITICAL BRIEF, Labour Democrat General Secretary Christine Lagarde gave an answer to recent condemnations by UKIP's recently elected leader, Ruth Davidson MP. "In my home-state of Balbarno, there is a common saying which is often used when mothers scold their children. An example is when a child sticks his hand into a cookie jar, and in his hurry not to be caught misjudges the range and pushes over the jar to the ground, shattering the container into several pieces. The saying states that recklessness in the curse of the short-sighted, and as is part of life, said short-sightedness is often found in our children who have still to learn. This, as most can agree, is entirely forgivable -- after all the children do not know any better yet. On the other hand however, when a fully grown adult, with a gargantuan responsibility to the people of this country, spews such blatantly short-sighted rhetoric and promotes damaging recklessness -- it is imperative that such is opposed at every step of the way. The wartime government has no other goal than the achievement of peace, and in particular Chancellor Brandt and Labour Democrats. It was our party which campaigned for years on not engaging in wars, on not provoking conflict and ultimately seek diplomatic solutions to global issues. This was a position which was held with sanctity by our government, and which saw a pro-active government taking on the challenges this country faced and pushing through their promises to the people. Unless Ms. Davidson -- who's party has been pursuing hostility, rivalry, nation-building and escalation with the Red Federation, the Golden Empire and it's successor of Vannossium -- unless she alleges that this is not a defensive war IMPOSED on the Falleen people by the Red Federation, then I suggest she thinks twice before making such factually incorrect statements. Peace is the ultimate goal of the government, this war has lasted the same amount of years as WW2 did against the former tyrannical regime of Shiha, and it is not because this Government would rather stay at war. It is because it wasn't until recently that Falleentium and the Nilira Alliance turned the tides of the war against our enemies -- ignoring this simple fact is dishonest and shows a depressing lack of awareness by some figures. This war stands in the way of progress, of restoring confidence in our economics, of closing the inequality gap and so much more. This war is an affront to the Labour Democrat agenda, and to what this government pledged to do from the start. With that said however, it would be the pinnacle of recklessness to now be affected by short-sightedness and rush a peace which is not good for Falleentium, not good for our allies and not good for the free world as a whole. What the tyrants in Boscow now want the most is to terrorise us much like the Alliance of the East into a peace which cripples us in the future. We must not cowardly pave the way for a future of insecurity and instability. As said by the Chancellor during his keynote speech in parliament, we are entering a nuclear age, and Falleentium must be a bastion of stability and avoid uncertainty as we thread into this new era. As long as the Red Federation can force nations to their knees with nuclear threats, we can not speak of a free world. We must guarantee Falleentiums ability to defend itself and it's allies, and to have a deterrent to any grievous strikes of the nuclear variant. The Red Federation cowers, it has been pushed across all fronts, it has collapsed in South Shiha, in the FUC, in Draaz and soon it shall collapse in Jaharnum. Their weapons of mass destruction are a world apart from our soil, and our uncontested controll of the seas and skies between us and our enemies guarantee our safety against these attacks. Chancellor Brandt tours the east visiting our troops and raising the morale of all Allied Forces, promoting a peace which creates a prosperous and united world where there are none such disastrous global conflicts. The government aims for a swift end to this war with the liberation of Jaharnum and the deployment of nuclear weapons for our future stability and that of our allies. Category:The Imperial Constitution